Life of Luna
by thestrangeone2
Summary: book one of my series revolves around Luna warning spoilers PG to be safe
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter so please don't sue  
  
Luna Lovegood walked slowly and dreamily as she always does through the hallway after charms class normally this one of her worst classes but to day she pretty well but besides that this was a perfectly normal day as always people were snickering behind her back but she was so used to this that she didn't even notice but she was upset about something a few days ago she was sent a letter not a issue of the Quibbler nor a note from her father in fact she didn't have any idea who it was from but it still hurt.  
  
Dear Luna, Hi Luna I have been watching you since you came to Hogworts I must say you go out of your way to be one of the weirdest students these castle's fine walls hold claiming you see things no one else could even dream of as well as caring the Quibbler around every where you go and any sane person knows that magazine is full of rubbish. You deserve nothing more or less than the title Loony Lovegood yet with what I enclosed you just become weirder.  
  
Sincerely,  
Wouldn't you like to know?  
  
Seconds later she could feel her face burning a thin line of hair burst out along her chin she quickly dashed to the hospital wing luckily no one saw her face but someone on the Hufflepuff table burst out laughing she quickly snapped out of it happened days ago. After turns through the huge corridors of the castle she came across a knight were she whispered "dragons blood" the knight jump across revealing a hole which Luna jumped down and landed in the Ravenclaw common room. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter  
  
As always the common room was full of life boys practicing dueling girls giggling and the calmer kids sat by the fire studying or playing wizard chess. As soon as Luna took a seat she incantated " Accio spell book" a book labeled 'the worlds most dangerous hexes' flew off a table and into her hands. The book remained at that table all year and some people may wonder why a book with it's name could remain there all year without being stolen well I wouldn't want to hold a book that carries a burning hex that would burn the hands of anyone who read it if they didn't purchase it or have the owners permission. Sometime around midnight everyone except Luna went into his or her dormitories that's when Luna raised from her seat she was going to do right this time she will conjure a patronus she set her mind on a single happy thought "When my mother was still alive" concentrating on that single thought she knew she could do it after taking a deep breath she shouted "Expecto Patronum" a huge silver dragon burst out of her wand and flew around the room until finally disappearing Luna then muttered "of course" before falling into her chair for a night's rest. In the morning the young girl awoke to the sun 6 hours later it was the weekend so she had no classes to worry about but what should she do while the day was still young skipping breakfast she decided she would take a trip to lake after a short walk she found herself under a tree with a perfect view of the lake but she couldn't stare for to long because within minutes she was asleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: same old same old  
  
She found herself in a dark dungeon standing next to Harry, Ron, and Hermione green light was speeding towards them when it was about 10 feet from them a young wizard came from nowhere carrying a large shield jump in font of them and was shot back into the wall. Luna immediately was snapped back into reality sweating furiously and breathing heavily she thought, "it was just a nightmare it was just a nightmare" but it felt so real why? Luna trying not to think about it headed of her dream to her common room after heading down to her dormitory she was pretty hungry so she grabbed a chocolate frog and headed up and took her usual seat as soon as she bit into the frog she felt something harder than chocolate she slowly examined the frog "not another damn snack box" she said while throwing the frog away.  
Minutes went by like hours what was she waiting for something or someone it was just a dream or was it.  
  
What do you think is it ok for my first fanfic please review the next book will be Harry Potter and the Revival of the Order it will be longer this was really short especially this chapter. 


End file.
